Konoha Tangle
by Shubaltz Crazist
Summary: The Earl of Yamanaka always had been noted for his eccentricity. Leaving a widow younger than his own daughter was one thing…Leaving his fortune to the trusteeship of the Marquis of Sabuku – the one man his only daughter had jilted – was quite another…
1. Prologue

Hope you enjoy!

**Title:** Konoha Tangle

**Summary:**

The Earl of Yamanaka always had been noted for his eccentricity. Leaving a widow younger than his own daughter was one thing…Leaving his fortune to the trusteeship of the Marquis of Sabuku – the one man his only daughter had jilted – was quite another…

**Disclaimer:**

I do NOT own Naruto!! Some of the characters I made up, but other then that…no, no and wait for it…NO!

This story line and plot are not mine; they were taken from the classic novel- Bath Tangle – written by the wonderful author GEORGETTE HEYER. I have changed some parts to adjust to Naruto and rewritten the scenes to shorten them, also adding things of my own. As for the titles of each chapter I made them up, Judging by the chapter: and as for the old English, if you don't understand just ask me in a review. I will, trry and modernise for my reviewers!! I don't know why I write these...no one including myself really reads them...hehehe I think that's all I need to say.

**Prologue**:

Mr Hatake paused, and cleared his throat. After a brief moment he continued reading, his droning voice more expressionless than before. The words '…all estates of Yamanaka in Konoha and surrounding countries' intruded Ino's wandering thoughts, and informed her that her share of inheritance had been reached at last.

Mr Hatake's next words brought her head around with a jerk. '…to the use of the eldest son of the 4th Kazekage, Lord Sabuku No Kankuro, Marquis of Sabuku.'

'Wh…What?' gasped Ino.

'…in trust for my daughter, Ino Mai,' continued Mr Hatake, slightly raising his voice, 'to the intent the he shall allow her during her spinsterhood the same amount of yen as she has always enjoyed, and upon her marriage, conditional with such marriage being with his consent an approval, to her use absolutely.'

Astonished silence succeeded the spoken words. Hinata was looking bewildered, and Ino stunned. Suddenly the silence was shattered. The Most Noble the Marquis of Sabuku had succumbed into uncontrollable laughter.

Well, R&R! It will be slow to begin with, but it will get going, I promise you.

SC


	2. What the morrow brings

-

Here's chapter 1!! I really hope you enjoy it!

Title: What the morrow brings

-

-

Two ladies were seated in the library at Yamanaka Park, the younger of the two, in her black mourning clothes, sat silently at a little tea table, a prayer book open in front of her petite face. The elder fair-haired beauty of 21 summers stared wistfully out the mansions' window. The funerals service had finished not but an hour before, the mourners departing steadily, finally reduced to the size of no more than a mere tea-party acquaintance, many of which were family members, awaiting the reading of the late Earl Yamanaka Inochi's Will. The silence was doted and only broken by the constant tick of the mantle-piece clock.

The library, in which the small party sat, was one of the finest in northern shires. Situated on the ground floor and furnished with sombre elegance and high ceilings, was used almost exclusively by the late Earl of Yamanaka, a faint smell of cigars hung in the undisturbed air and every now and again the widow's crème eyes glanced at the large mahogany desk, as if the Earl was seated behind it. A gentle sorrow hung about her, a look of bewilderment, as if she could scarcely realize her loss.

The Earls death was as sudden as it was unexpected. Inochi Yamanaka was a man of a strong constitution, no one could entirely believe that the Earl would have lost out to death over no more then a chill turned bad after a fishing trip. Leaving a wife and daughter to mourn him, and his cousin, some 15yrs his junior to succeed his dignities. He had no other children, due to the unequal match: his marrying a women younger than his daughter, as handsome and he and her splendid beauty, never resulted in an heir. Lady Ino, who was in her Aunt's eyes 'unworthy for any inheritance' for although just entering her 21st year, she had refused two flattering offers of marriage and cried off an engagement from the most brilliant prize to be won.

"I wish I had been more dutiful to your father, f-for the thought quite oppresses me' came Lady Yamanaka's quiet voice.

Her stepdaughter, who had been leaning her chin on her hand turned swiftly around.

"Nonsense!"

"B-bbut your Aunt T…'

"Let us be thankful, that my Aunts dislike for me has kept her away at this time!"

"Oh don't say so! Perhaps she has swayed away because of m-me," Hinata said despairingly.

"No such thing! Now Hinata don't be absurd! As if anyone could not like you! My Aunt's dislike is for myself, had I not flatly refused the two eligible suitors, she tried to marry me to..., and besides my character was only retrieved when I was stupid enough to become engaged to Sabuku Kankuro! La! The most abominable episode in my life!"

"How dreadful it must have been for you, to cry off not a month before the wedding!"

"Not in the least! We quarrelled more royally then ever! And I positively enjoyed crying-off!"

"I should never have dared to do so, his m-manners are quite unconciliating, and he looks at every one in contempt, oh!"

"Detestable man!"

"Oh, Ino hush! You can not always t-thought him so!"

Her stepdaughter threw her a quizzical glance. "Are you in one of your romantic moods? I only said yes, for I thought it appropriate for my rank, my fathers wished it to be so! For they were both into all things similar! We got along for the first part fairly well, but soon I found him unendurable! "

"But have you never-never met anyone you felt a-decided partiality, Ino?" Asked Hinata with a wondering look.

"Yes indeed! Am I now higher in your esteem? Dearest Hinata there was but one boy, during my nineteenth year whom I fancied myself in love with! But he was a green boy! And could offer nothing, I thought my heart broke when he left for the regiments, but it so very soon stopped and my life resumed!

"You are funning!"

"Upon my word I am not! But I have not seen him in three years, and he four years older, most probable that he is happily married and no doubt fathered a child, though a very gentlmanly one, I suppose it was just not to be, father would certainly not allow it!"

"Pray! What is his name?"

"His name is Gaara, and I have not seen him since his regiment left for the war, in the mist country"

"But now that the war is over"

"Oh Hinata! How I dote on you!" Said Ino with a great deal of affection in her face. "Yes the war is over! But I am no longer a green girl, and I do not believe that I have thought of his for the last two years at very least-"

"But you have not forgotten"

"No I own I have not. But I fear I am a cold hearted woman!" Ino said, a smile adorning her features.

Hinata looked in admiration at Ino's face. Her wistful lips, and lustrous eyes, indeed she had seen Ino happily flirt and then rebuff more then several eligible suitors, and was inclined that it must be so.

"Oh how wretched I feel about not keeping your cousin out of your fathers will!"

"Dearest Hinata, I could not thank you more for not giving me a half brother which could have been my own son! I would have looked ridiculous! Oh forgive me"

"Never mind that, your father was so kind to me, how I-I wish-"

"No more, yes I dislike _him_ stepping into my fathers shoes, and his dignities, but if you know of any harm of him it is more then I"

"Your Papa would have liked it if there was harm of him!"

-

Minutes quickly passed and the two ladies grew nervous.

"I do not know why, I should. I feel so worried. Such folly from me! Such nonsense, the will must be read, I wish it were over!" Lady Hinata murmured quietly to Ino.

"We have nothing to fear or worry, there will be nothing to surprise us, or my cousin."

"My mother expects me to return home now, to Hyuga estate, I mean, Father spoke of it, most certain, but I feel my duty is now to you Ino! It must be!"

"Tell me, what do _you_ wish to do?"

"Tis with you I now feel my duty lie's, not Fathers." Hinata spoke in quiet sobs.

"Dearest Hinata, pray don't make yourself uneasy! I will not live with my Aunts for you know of what their lives surround! I may even choose to make up an estate of my own"

"I could not take charge, but I could chaperone! If it is what you would like."

The two ladies were interrupted by a stern knock at the door

"That must be my uncles and relatives" Ino obliged and ordered the door to be opened..

-

"Ahem," Mr Hatake cleared his throat. "Is every one present?" His bored eye surveyed the room. "One missing…"

"Pray, whom. I am sure all fami-" Ino began

The first in consequence was last to enter the room, the Marquis of Sabuku saying, "Oh, go on, man, go on!" thrusting at the attorney before him, before strolling into the library behind.

His entrance might have been said to banish constraint. The Lady Ino, never remarkable for propriety, stared incredulously, and exclaimed: "What in the world brings _you_ here, I should very much like to know!"

"So should I!" Retorted his lordship. "How well we should have suited, Ino! So many ideas as we have in common!"

Hinata, well adjusted to their quarrels, merely cast an imploring look at Ino; Mr Karsei smothered a small laugh and her cousin wryly smiled. Lord Hyuga gave a confused glance at Lady Ino and Lord Sabuku.

Mr Karsei, Ino's late mother's brother, took the opportunity to try and create order. "Now, now! We must not forget what sad occasion we are gathered here upon! No doubt there is a little awkwardness attached to lord Sabukus' unavoidable presence here, indeed when I learned Mr Hatake--"

"_Awkwardness?"_Cried Ino, her colour heightened, and her blue eyes flashing. "I promise you there is no awkwardness on my behalf! If lord Sabuku is conscience of it, I offer him that I am only much astonished that he among all people should wish to intrude in family affairs that are not his own!"

"No I am not conscience of it," responded the Marquis of Sabuku "Only of intolerable boredom!" The Marquis replied kicking a log on the fire.

All eyes turned to Ino, but she was never a fighter who resented a knock in exchange. She smiled reluctantly, and said in a milder tone: "Well! What made you come?"

Mr Hatake, whom had been spreading documents all over the desk once again, cleared his throat and said, "You must know, your ladyship, that the late Earl appointed my Lord Sabuku to be one of the Executors of his will."

This intelligence was as unwelcome as it was expected. Ino's eyes widened, but after a brief moments resided, "I suppose it was to be so!" she said taking a seat next to her stepmother. Ino's eyes wondered around the room, fixing on her cousin, wearing his new dignities uneasily, was inspired by his evil genius to assume the air of authority, saying in a tone of reproof: "Such conduct as this is quite unbecoming, Ino! Now that this unhappy even has made me head of the family I do not scruple to say so. I am sure I do not know what Lord Sabuku must be thinking of such manners."

He brought himself under the fire of two pairs of eyes, the one filled with wrathful astonishment, the other with cruel mockery. After a moments bickering, the fight deceased and Kankuro walked over to where Lady Yamanaka stood nervously.

"Come! Why do you not sit down?" he said in his abrupt, rather rough way. "You must be nervous as we all us to get this wretched business over with!"

"Oh! Yes, thankyou!" she murmured glancing fleetingly up at him and shakily seating herself. "I am sorry, if you dislike it. It must be very troublesome to you" said Hinata looking down.

"Unlikely, Hatake will, I'm sure, take care of things." He hesitated, and then added, is a still brusquer manner: "I should be making speeches of condolence. Excuse me on that head, if you please! I am no great hand at polite insincerities, and give you credit for believing you cannot wish to figure as inconsolable."

She was left feeling crushed; he walked away to a chair near the window in which Ino sat, and she, taking advantage of Sir Hyuga claiming his daughters attention at that moment, said: "You might give her credit for some natural sorrow!"

"Dutiful!"

"She was most sincerely attached to my father."

"Very well: I give her credit for it. She will soon recover from such sentiments." He looked up at Ino with his trained eye for shooting, a satirical gleam occupying them. "Yes, you find yourself agreeing with me, and don't mean to admit it. If sympathizing speeches are expected of me, I will address mine to you. I am sorry for you, Ino: This has been hard on you."

There was no softening either in voice of expression, but she knew him well enough to believe that he meant what he said.

"Thankyou. I expect that I shall go along very tolerably when I have become, a little more accustomed."

"Yes, if you don't commit some folly. Don't shoot dagger looks at me! I'm impervious to 'em." Kankuro declared with a wry smile.

"On this occasion you may at least spare me your taunts!" she said in hushed tones.

"Not at all, to spar with me will save you from falling into a green melancholy."

Ignoring his remarke she turned to Mr Hatake for a brief moment, and and then her other company. Out of all the present, _he _gave the least impression of being a mourner at a funeral. His black coat, which he wore buttoned high across his chest, was at odd variance with a neckcloth ties in a sporting fashion peculiarly his own; and his behaviour, his lounging on the couch was amiss with the gloom admitting from the others in the room. From his appearance he may have been any age, but in fact he was only five and twenty years of age. Of height he was magnificent, and very powerfully built, with big shoulder, a deep chest, and muscular legs. He wore top-boots and breeches. His coats were well cut, but made so that he could shrug himself into them without assistance; and he wore no jewellery other then his gold signet ring. He had few graces, and his manners blunt; his facial expressions made as many friends as enemies, and, had he not been endowed with birth, rank and fortune, he would possibly been ostracized from polite circles. But these magical attributes were his, and they acted like a talisman upon his world. His neckties and unconventional manners may be deplored but must be accepted: He was Sabuku no Kankuro.

He was not a handsome man, but his countenance was a striking one, his eyes, which were of a curiously light grey, having a great deal of hard brilliance caught the attention of many people. His hair was a deep chesnut, shiny and thick, his complexion swarthy and a masterful nose. His hands were his only beauty, for the combined strength with shapeliness. Any of the dandy would have shown them off: his Lordship dug them into his pockets.

As no one could stop arguing, Kankuro intervened, saying impatiently "Do we intent to argue all day? Or are we here to hear the honourable late Earls will?

Many glared at his manners but kept their mouths closed: his Lordship was also known to be as quick of the tongue, as he was at shooting and in the ring.

Mr Hatake took this as an opportunity to unfold the document, and in serious tone commenced reading.

As Ino foretold, it contained very little interest to its auditors. Neither Lord Sabuku nor Mr Karsei had expectations. Sir Hyuga knew his daughter was secure and her uncle was happy that his wife keepsake (Her fathers sister) possessions were hers.

Ino her-self sat silently reflecting on how the shock of loosing her father had left little room for any other feeling than grief. The Yamanaka estates had been hers to run and only home. Now she must depart. They were hers no longer. She had taken it all for granted, and only now did she realize her double loss.

Her spirits sank and Ino battled to keep her countenance. She knew almost all the will, she knew that her dearest Hinata was safe as herself and there could be no more surprises.

She was mistaken. Mr Hatake paused, and cleared his throat. After a brief moment he continued reading, his droning voice more expressionless than before. The words '…all estates of Yamanaka in Konoah and surrounding countries...' intruded Ino's wandering thoughts, and informed her that her share of inheritance had been reached at last.

Mr Hatake's next words brought her head around with a jerk. '…to the use of the eldest son of the 4th Kazekage, Lord Sabuku no Kankuro, nost honourable Marquis of Sabuku.'

'W…What?' gasped Ino.

'…in trust for my daughter, Ino Mai,' continued Mr Hatake, slightly raising his voice, 'to the intent the he shall allow her during her spinsterhood the same amount of yen as she has always enjoyed, and upon her marriage, conditional with such marriage being with his consent an approval, to her use absolutely.'

Astonished silence succeeded the spoken words. Hinata was looking bewildered, and Ino stunned. Suddenly the silence was shattered. The Most Noble the Marquis of Sabuku had succumbed into uncontrollable laughter...

TBC

Well, there it is. It may be a while till the next update! 4 assignments and tones of H/W. Now, I know that Gaara and Kankuro are brothers, but it's fanfiction and my version. So try not to think of them as brothers...okay?

Hope you enjoyed! R&R

SC


	3. An Abominable Situation

Hello! And welcome back, many thanks for your patience!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. Many words, phrases, and all thoughts and actions are from the book of 'BATH TANGLE' by the wonderful Georgette Heyer! I do not own the plot!

Chapter two. - Abominable situation-

* * *

Ino was her on her feet in an instant. "Was my father out of his mind! His senses!?" She cried. "Kankuro! To consent to my marriage! How abominable!" Ino began to stride up and down the large room. Striking her fist into her left hand. Fiercely pushing aside her uncle when he tried to check her actions.

"Ino, dear! Be calm! Abominable indeed. But control yourself! Upon my word, to appoint a trustee out of the family! Am I nobody?! I am shocked!"

"His eccentricity is the only thing to be blamed for this occurrence!" Mr Karsei dutifully said. "Very improper. I say, her aunt should very much disapprove of it." "Shocking to all those of sensibility! Dear Ino, all of us feel terrible and share your loathing of this occasion! But, there must be a remedy! Mr Hatake?" her cousin looked hopefully. He received no encouragement. "Well we shall see! The will cannot be binding to Sabuku! It must be in his power to refuse to consent to this trusteeship!" He continued.

"_He!_" Accused Ino, boring down on Kankuro angrily. "Was it your doing!"

"Good God, no." Kankuro said.

"How _could_ he do such a thing? And without your knowledge and consent! No, I _don't_ believe it!"

"When you are back in your senses you just might." Kankuro interjected. "Your fathers deepest desire was that we would marry, and this was most likely his last attempt to make it happen"

"No! I will not be so…_enforced_!" Ino claimed.

"Neither will I." Kankuro said in his defence. Do you really believe that I wish for a wife by these terms? You mistake the matter Ino."

"Then release me from your strings! To ask _you're_ for consent to _my_ marriage! My fortune tied up! Pin money! No! You must refuse! Will you assign the trust over to my cousin, will you?"

"The devil no! You would bully him into consenting to the first marriage offer to break the trust! You wont be able to bully me, Ino."

Ino flung away, tears of rage running down her face. Hinata walked gently towards Ino and placed a gentle hand on Ino's shoulder. "Ino, dearest…"

"Do not touch me! I am not _safe_!" Hinata found herself being pushed aside. Kankuro, who had come from behind, seized Ino's wrists and held them in a hard grasp. "Good Lord! Ino, more control would become you more! No you will not hit me, nor claw my eyes out! Be still Ino! Think what a figure you create of yourself."

Light grey met with baby blue and a moment passed a hateful glare before Ino, shuddered a low sigh and turned to Hinata. "Oh, dearest Hinata, I am sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, never!" Hinata replied.

Ino began to unconsciously rub her wrists Kankuro had released. She looked around the room and let out a somewhat hysterical laugh. "Oh, I beg my pardon. I have embarrassed you. Kankuro, I must see you before you leave the estate: will you come to my in the little drawing room?"

"Now, if you wish it"

"Oh no, in a while, I am still not myself." She walked hurriedly out of the room. Shaking her head when Hinata gestured to go with her.

Her departure released the tongues of her relations. Mr Karsei deploring his nieces disposition and he and his wife's thoughts on the subject, Hinata firing up in Ino's defence, Ino's cousin detesting Sabuku's provoking mannerisms, all agreeing that the power should be in the family and all through this Mr Hatake, sat silently bemused and rebuffed the relatives claims to be in charge of Ino's situation. Sabuku stood leaning against the door, arms folded and one leg negligently folded over the other, appeared to consider himself an audience to the farce, which bored and diverted him. It lasted too long for his patience, however and he put a ruthless end to it by saying "None of you will over set it, it is not your interest or concern so it's high tide you two stopped making gudgeons of yourselves!"

"You offend sir! I do not hesitate to tell you so!"

"Why do so, I do not hesitate to tell you that you are a blundering simpleton. You think your wife, her aunt the most suitable to have my position? You'd look terrible if you could succeed in making her take charge, what a trimming she would give you!"

The newly appointed earl gave a bark of laughter as Mr Karsei discovered the truth in Kankuro's words. Seething in silence he sat without a word. Kankuro looked to Mr Hatake and nodded. "You may read the rest of the Will if you please."

Mr Hatake nodded and continued. At the end Sabuku stood, put out an expecting hand into which Mr Hatake placed the Will, flicking thoroughly through the will Kankuro then thrust the Will down and left the room in search of Ino. And with that the party left.

* * *

Soon it was just Hinata and her father together in the large room.

"A strange man, the late earl."

"Yes, very different" Hinata gently stated.

"Shame you did not mother a son, then all this would not happen, your thoughts on the future?"

Gathering her strength, trying not to stutter Hinata said "I-I intend to move to the dower house with Ino."

"And be her chaperone, _you. _He laughed. "I wish I may see it!"

"Indeed, she leads, but I as her mother in law am best suited"

"My precious child, I wonder at what your mother will have to say for it. A women of her fortune however will be quickly snapped up, my dear, temper and all."

"She has no mind for marriage as o-of y-yet"

"Yes, I suppose. You will keep strict mourning. Your mother expected you to come home. You are by far too young to live on your own, however high your status. Will you be comfortable my dear?"

"Yes, papa, very"

* * *

Kankuro entered the little drawing room to find Ino quite composed. As he closed the door he asked, "What now, am I to be abused or entreated?"

"you would not be moved by either, I think."

"Quite so."

"Sit down! What is to be done?"

"Nothing."

"You cannot mean to accept the trust?!"

"Why not?"

"One reflection, Kuro! It is intolerable"

"You think it intolerable, why should I find it so?"

"Everyone will laugh"

"New, since when do you care for the thoughts of others?"

Ino flushed and looked away. "You are mistaken, to have everyone watching"

"Let em' watch! They will be tired by the time you are out of black gloves and it don't bother me."

"And the conjecture?"

"Lord, I have been sport at any time these past five years! There have been some very good stories made up about me too!"

"I know this mood well, you mean to fob me off by pretending not to understand me"

"No, I don't. You just refine upon it. There's nothing remarkable about I being chosen for you trustee, everyone knows that I was your fathers closest friend, and no one will be surprised that he chose me over your fool of a cousin of that bag of wind your aunt married!"

"No, if it had not been for that wretched engagement! Papa's intention is – is _blatant_!"

"You can console yourself with the reflection that it is I, and not you who will be the laughing stock for the vulgar," he said grimly.

"How can you talk so? I don't wish you to be put into such a position!"

"Don't waste a thought. I'm injured."

"You odious man! Is there not way of upsetting that stupid Will?"

"Consult your fathers attorney, I've no head for those things, and do not fret, I will not withhold consent unreasonably! As for money, you will be summed."

"You would! Just to spite me! What if I never married?"

"I have already checked. You very well must or all your fortune does not remove from my trust"

"How am I to support myself?"

"You do not mean to set up an establishment? Your father never intended that"

"No, I do not, but what if I do"

"Than your debts would surely teach you a lesson."

"Abominable, then I have nothing more to say than I am removing to the Dower House with Hinata"

"Dutiful, and your cousin?"

"He asked me of this occasion, to stay and help him with further address. Even so!" Ino said haughtily.

"Yes, we my love, when all is said and done, rethink your motives, for you to remain here must cause you grievances."

"Yes, but it a part of me. You know what I mean"

"I do, and all the more when I say that you'd be better off to remove from this neighbourhood!"

* * *

Well, there it is! I know it has been a while, but many thanks for your patience! It will be a while before my next update as well. I'm about to face year 12! *sighs*

Reviews are much appreciated! And Believe me, the more I get the faster I will update! Promise!

SC


End file.
